An Unbreakable Trio
by Antigone97
Summary: Being part of the Eagles for as long as she can remember, Terra grows to be strong and independent; breaking her ties to the ones she calls family, but not forever. Kole/OC, Aida/Zander and Diego/Sky.


A/N: I haven't been on my Fanfiction account for a really REALLY long time, so I'm actually quite nervous how this might turn out. I instantly loved Ascension, and this idea has been on my mind for some time, but to how far it will go and how it will turn out will be unknown even to me. So, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Summary: Being part of the Eagles for as long as she can remember, Terra grows to be strong and independent; breaking her ties to the ones she calls family, but not forever.

Pairings: Aida/Zander, Sky/Diego (somewhat), Kole/OC

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Ascension. All characters belong to the wonderful Rinmaru, except for my OC.

* * *

><p>An Unbreakable Trio: Chapter 1<p>

It started to rain, as the girl walked silently through the forest alone, clinging to what was left of her burnt clothing, the scars and burn marks stinging to the touch of the cool droplets that fell from the sky and from her soft face. With nowhere to go, she continued to walk aimlessly, looking for any help, any signs of life or a nearby town for help. For as long as she lived in this forest, she never ventured off too far from the little cabin she called home, or the cabin she used to call home.

In that cabin were her and a woman. All of her life, she was surrounded by her and no one else. Daily activities were always involved with her. In a way, the girl's life was surrounded by this woman, who she decided to call sister. She was always accompanied outside, never being able to walk to the edges of the forest to the many wonders that she didn't know about. Instead, the outside world was described to her; its people, their regions, their life, but she was never fully satisfied.

In a way, she knew why she was never able to make contact with the world beyond her reach. A gift was what her sister called it, a 'special' gift that no one would be able to understand. Not even the mages and wizards in all of Arunia would be able to comprehend this power that was bestowed to her. According to her sister, she was the only one with it. It was beautiful, and at the same time deadly.

And it was that deadly gift that lead her to her situation now. A group of men, who visited occasionally, caused her and her sister many problems in the past. This time, they went too far. They began to get physical, violent even, to the point that they would try and murder the girl, an abomination to humanity. They had lit the cabin on fire and cornered the two inside, the flames spewing their deadly fumes. In the heat of the moment*, the girl did something that she couldn't comprehend, and blacked out. Eventually, she woke up soon after and immediately ran from the still burning cabin.

She couldn't remember all that had happened, but all that was on her mind was finding help so she could go back for her sister, but she couldn't do it by herself. The girl was afraid for what she might find. She didn't have anyone to guide her. She needed the one person she knew that could help her face this world together, but she was in trouble and possibly gone. The girl thought to herself that her sister would come and find her, so she sat near a nearby tree, silently crying to herself. This world was too big for her to face alone.

Time passed, and the girl could still smell the smoke from the cabin not far from her. She didn't notice that someone or a group of people had seen her under the tree, still drenched from the rain. Looking up, she met the eyes of a man. They were kind and gentile, but hid something that she did not know yet. With him also were two young boys, around the same age as her, one of them with white eyes and a haircut that, to her, was strange and unusual.

"Hey now, little one, you seem to be hurt. Are you okay?" The man spoke to her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Did you come from that burning cabin in the distance!?" The boy with tan skin approached her, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Diego, not so close now! She's clearly traumatized. Whatever happened to her, it couldn't have been good."

"M-maybe we should investigate?" The other boy spoke up from his place behind the man, clearly shy.

"Maybe we should Kole." The man bent down to look the girl in her eyes, offering a hand to let her up from the ground. "Don't worry, we're here to help."

The girl was hesitant to take his hand, but he said he would help her. She took his hand instantly, leading him and the others to the cabin. It was a while before the four of them had gotten there; the cabin was extinguished from the flames, but still smoked heavily, the red embers glowed lightly against its wooden surface. Diego looked around the scene in front of him, noticing 3 bodies lying still in the grass and another body lying close by, who the girl realized was her sister.

Immediately, she ran over to her, shaking her body in hopes that she would wake up. She ignored the burn marks that ran across her body and patted her porcelain face to see if she would awaken. The man, along with Diego and Kole, watched from a distance, as the girl silently cried again, lying across her sister's limp body, hugging it tightly. More time pass, and the girl sat against cabin, watching as the man buried her sister along with the other bodies. She stayed silent, her tears completely dry. Nothing made sense to her anymore. In one day, her life was flipped upside down and changed for better or worst. There was nothing for her now, and the world beyond the forest would cast her aside like trash without her remaining family to guide her along. The man decided that it was time for them to leave, knowing that lingering around for too long will draw unnecessary attention to them.

"Where will you go? Do you have anyone else close to you?" He asked her. He expected nothing, but surprised to hear her speak for the first time.

"Thank you for your help, but I want to go home." She looked towards the ground. The man knew that she was still traumatized by the recent change of events. Her voice was emotionless, yet unknowing and confused.

Instinctively, Kole walked up to her, gingerly taking her hand into his, giving it a hard squeeze. He tried to 'look' her in the eye and give her his best, reassuring smile. The girl was confused at this action, not sure of what to do. Diego also grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Reluctantly, she began to move as she looked at them with curiosity.

"Let's go home together!" Diego guided her along with Kole, grinning from ear to ear.

"You can come live with us for now on, right master?" Kole looked expectantly at the older man for his answer.

Soon enough, the girl's eyes began to well up, her tears cascading down her caramel skin. She began to move her feet more, letting the boys guide her with each step that she took. In the pit of her stomach, she was still scared. She didn't know who these people were or why they were here, but they helped her and that was all that mattered to her. She finally felt safe and welcomed by those who she feared.

The man watched her reaction, and knew that he would be taking up another orphan in his care. He wasn't sure what he would do with her, but something told him that she was more that what she seemed to be. The group walked together in silence, Kole and Diego still holding the girl's hand as they guided her to her new future.

On that day, the girl received a new name, Terra. Unbeknownst to her, her was forever changed, and a new bond was created that would last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>*: No pun intended there<p>

A/N: I don't expect this to be really good, nor do I expect to get immediate reviews, but I hope that you guys like this and leave some constructive criticism or just a really nice comment. Also, I might come back to this to check for errors, since it's 5 in the morning over here. Plus Fanfiction likes to cut some of the words when I send the documents in.


End file.
